


Surprise, surprise (the bitch got us there.)

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Other, Pride Parades, also idk, yay!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jerome and Jeremiah see Bruce for the first time at Gotham's pride parade. They simultaneously think the same thing.





	Surprise, surprise (the bitch got us there.)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is y'alls Halloween gift.
> 
> Jk jk bsnshdjjsjs
> 
> So I wrote this at like three in the morning, was thinking about how life's going nowhere and being depressed. And this happened.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Also, check the end notes for some facts about this piece of nonsense.

Jeremiah was somewhat nervous. With all the people asking them for photos, asking him to lift his skirt a little so the photo was funny and hot. Yes, they were twins, very tall and had red hair. That, apparently, was very rare in Gotham.

Jerome was jumping, throwing himself at the people that asked for photos, kissing their cheeks (staining them with his red lipstick), posing and laughing when people told him he was quite the social butterfly. Jeremiah liked when he threw his pale leg up into someone's hand, causing his already short pants to ride up, exposing more and more skin.

He liked it _very_ much.

What he liked very much, also, was that no one seemed to care about Jerome's scars (which were the main reason Jerome had hesitated to go outside and be around so many people in the first place), no one flinched away or stared for way too long.

(Jeremiah was still ready to kick some ass if someone even dared to look at his brother the wrong way.)

Jerome kept jumping around, laughing and talking to people. Jeremiah couldn't stop looking at him.

Until he saw a dark mop of curly hair.

And a cute little ass.

This guy was _H O T_. He was wearing all black, very fitting clothes (it made him stand out in the colorful crowd) and was walking next to a girl with short curly hair, who was also wearing all black.

(Weird. But a hot weird.)

Jerome put an arm around his shoulders and his mouth near Jeremiah's ear, to scream.

"Did you see cute lil' ass too?"

Jeremiah looked at his brother once again and _oh, no_. He had that evil glint in his beautiful eyes, that specially bloody smirk on his lips and yeah. Jeremiah knew what his brother was thinking about and he agreed.

This guy would look so pretty with Jerome's dick in his mouth, his ass full of Jeremiah's dick, his throat slit. Them kissing passionately over his unmoving body. _Yes._

He put his hand on the small of Jerome's back, his thumb caressing the skin there.

"Let's enjoy this but never lose him, so we find him later. Okay?"

Jerome smiled impossibly big, bright and nodded repeatedly.

"You're the best, Miah!"

Jeremiah laughed, Jerome imitated him a couple of seconds later and they were back to jumping around, yelling and laughing. Jerome kept kissing people and Jeremiah kept his nerd act up.

No one needed to know that he already killed the hottie, fifteen different ways, in his head.

He didn't feel bad, though. He was sure Jerome killed the guy fifty different ways already, and only using spoons. He liked the sight of lifeless people and bloody spoons. For whatever reason.

He had to admit that this was fun. That he could wear his favorite skirt, that Jerome could use his favorite lipstick and the shorts Jeremiah had bought for him, that Jerome could freely walk down the street showing his bare face, his scars. They could be themselves.

Well, almost.

They understood this wasn't the "I fuck my twin" parade, though. So they kept their distance. No one needed to know their precious little secret.

(Even if all Jeremiah wanted to do was kiss his brother until their lips fell off.)

People started to go home. It should have been easy to find Cute Lil' Ass, but he was fucking gone.

He grabbed Jerome's arm to yank him backwards, Jerome's expression shifted from anger to confusion in a second.

"What's wrong, Miah?"

"The guy's gone" he whispered "look around us, I don't see him"

Jerome's face then showed surprise as he looked around.

"Aw, that's a real shame" He whispered back "but don't worry, bro. I'll be your cute lil' bunny tonight"

Jeremiah was very much looking forward to Jerome using his bunny set, but he would have liked to do great things to the other guy too...

A hand tapped his shoulder and he turned around, his response to his brother dying on his throat as he saw who was asking for his attention.

It was Cute Lil' Ass.

He heard his brother make a low humming sound. Jeremiah hoped the guy was into some primal stuff, because he could already feel his brother's desire to haunt him down.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice you two" said the beautiful dude.

This close, Jeremiah could see they were about the same height. Jerome and he were considerably more buff, though. Perfect.

"My name is Bruce" he said with a confident smirk.

"Not gonna lie, we noticed you like five hours ago" said Jerome, a blinding smile on his beautiful lips.

Bruce let out a surprised laugh, while his eyes wandered through Jerome's exposed legs and Jeremiah's stomach, exposed by his red crop top.

"I'll treat you two a drink. Is it okay?"

Jerome nodded immediately while Jeremiah whispered a shy, well acted "yes".

  
Bruce turned around, gesturing them to follow him. They did, sharing a look while Bruce was too busy explaining why he was wearing all black (he was a security guard and he didn't have time to go home and change after his shift was over). They silently agreed to play along and wait for the right moment to suggest the 'let's fuck' part.

"I'm Jeremiah.."

"And I'm Jerome. It's nice to meet ya, Brucie!"

Bruce giggled "I like your names, they're cute"

"Well, thank you. You're very cute too, Brucie Boo"

They guy blushed at Jerome's words and Jeremiah just knew they had him.

\--

Bruce was actually a very fun guy.

He knew how to flirt back (although a little clumsily) and could drink a lot.

He could drink a lot and be perfectly sitting there, as if he didn't just have like fifty shots of tequila. Which was bad. They really liked when their victims could barely think.

They liked to move them around as they pleased.

Jerome had started to get bored. Jeremiah could tell by the way he didn't smile or laugh that much anymore.

_(And they were running out of things to make up.)_

_(Apparently, they had a very happy childhood and Jerome got his scars in an accident while he was going home from a party.)_

_(They would never tell anybody the truth. The truth was for them and them only.)_

Another thing, this guy could talk for hours and not get tired.

So, Jeremiah grabbed the collar of Bruce's jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

Jerome made a surprised sound and laughed a little.

When Jeremiah was done making Bruce shut the fuck up for once, he forced a blush into his cheeks and stared at the ground.

_(He had mastered the art of blushing at convenient situations. He just had to think of the only thing that made him actually embarrassed.)_

_(Jerome staring down at him with a smirk, while Jeremiah only had his bunny headband on.)_

"Oh, I understand..." whispered Bruce "we can go to an hotel or something?"

"Oh, pretty straightforward, Brucie" said Jerome.

"Please, that kiss was straightforward"

Jeremiah laughed shyly.

"Let's go. There's one near here that's pretty decent and cheap"

"I like that. 'Cause we got no money on us today" said Jeremiah.

"The price of wearing skirts. Been there" said Bruce as he pulled his wallet out to pay for the drinks.

_(And damn. Jeremiah had to get a job as a security guard 'cause dude was loaded.)_

They were out of the bar. Bruce was taking long and quick steps, forcing them to walk a little faster to keep up with him.

Jerome was making sure his little sharp knife was securely resting on his back pocket and Jeremiah was just going through all the possible outcomes for the night.

While Bruce talked nonstop about some man he had invited to this hotel, and how the night had been a total waste for him 'cause this man couldn't even pop a boner with a teenager completely naked in front of him.

They laughed and hummed and whispered "oh, it must have been horrible!" every time they deemed it correct. Bruce seemed satisfied with that.

They finally got to the hotel, they all agreed for Bruce to pay for the cheapest room. They walked through a long hallway full of doors, and stopped when they got to theirs.

(Room number 15.)

Bruce let them go in first.

Big mistake. Huge, fucking massive mistake.

The goth girl was there, calmly sitting on the bed.

They heard the distinct click of a gun and Jeremiah turned around slowly.

"Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska...you are under arrest. Everything you say will be used against you"

Jerome laughed loudly and Jeremiah could only think...

Think about how he wouldn't care if they took him to Arkham, wouldn't care to be seen as the crazy guy he really was, if Jerome was with him he would be fine. Would feel as happy as the day they made the whore shut up forever.

He looked at Jerome, who wasn't laughing anymore but a little smirk was stretching his beautiful lips, his eyes held a bit of fear.

Whatever he was looking for in Jeremiah's eyes, he found it, apparently, because his smirk widened and his eyes lost that hideous hint of fear.

  
Their love didn't _(couldn't)_ leave any room for something like fear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the interesting (for me lol) facts ;) are:
> 
> 1- when I wrote "...that specially bloody smirk on his lips..." it was inspired by some poem I read when I was like twelve? I remember it went like "...esa sonrisa sangrienta.." (that bloody smile) the writer, now that I think about it, was referring to a person that had cannibalistic tendencies, a person who he saw with literal blood in the mouth and a person who he thought that every time THAT smile appeared, some bad shit was about to happen. I changed it to "smirk" bc for some reason that word reminds me of Jerome :).
> 
> 2- so like a year ago my best friend and I partnered in an assignment where we had to write a short story using the consequences of child abuse. So, we had the idea of writing about a child whose mother always used spoons to give him 'small' punishments (ex: kid wants to take a cookie from the jar, mom uses the spoon to smack the kid's hand), he grew into a man that hated spoons with a passion and I don't remember exactly how he ends up doing it but he kills a person and uses a spoon to inflict the same kind of punishment on his first victim. Then he kills more people, using spoons to smack their lifeless bodies and take their eyes out. Lovely story. We got a low grade. BUT i used this as inspiration bc I suddenly remembered it and thought JEROME?????????????? And that's why I wrote "...He was sure Jerome killed the guy fifty different ways already, and only using spoons. He liked the sight of lifeless people and bloody spoons. For whatever reason...."
> 
> That's all.
> 
> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
